The Butterfly Warriors-Book I: The Twinkling of an Eye
by TLKGuru12
Summary: Vestia, Migore, Artemia, Terraina, Mikia, and Thalia are all part of the golden butterfly clan, a most powerful clan, filled with magic. When the clan's most prized possession is stolen, it's up to these six to find it and restore peace, harmony, and magic to Moonlit Meadows once again.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hey guys, I know I haven't finished mt TLK story, but I think I've been putting off my butterfly warriors series long enough. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I will have a picture for you so you will know how the butterflies look like soon 'kay?**

* * *

Prologue  
In a land, far away, beyond patches of grass, rippling streams, and stone paths, lives the butterfly folk clan. Not just any butterfly clan, but the _golden _butterfly clan. These mellow creatures produce much powerful that can be easily misused. Their magic is so strong, golden butterflies tend to be easily mistaken as creators of the universe. Even so, it is every butterfly's dream to become a golden butterfly, not just because of their extreme powers, but because of their exquisite appearances. You see, every golden butterfly, who has at leas _one_ golden butterfly parent, has a beautiful, highly detailed pair of wings, that have gold splattered on them, (to prove they are golden butterflies) and their wings alone can produce four times as much magic as an large ordinary clan is able to produce in seventy-five years. (Do the math, there are about 1,200 members in a large ordinary clan, and each butterfly can produce 50 tons of magic per year)  
What keeps their magic so strong? Seven magical stones are kept hidden away, deep inside the chamber of the king and queen's most valued items. Each stands for a different kind of magic. The yellow sapphire, stands for witchcraft. The green topaz stands for magic of the earth. The sparkly pink garnet stands for magic of the heart,soul and style. The blue diamond stands for magic of the waves. The orange emerald stands for magic and control of the sun and moon. The golden quartz stands for magic of the mind, and weather magic. The last, the purple ruby, stands for the highest magic of all, friendship. Each butterfly has a different profession based on what group they were born into.  
One day, the seventh stone was stolen, and friendship was in chaos. It was up to six butterflies; Vestia- A Gold Rimmed Butterfly, Thalia-A Moonlight Glow Butterfly, Terriana-A Tigerwing Butterfly, Mikia-A Golden Sunset Butterfly, Artemia-A Color Sonnet Butterfly, and Migore-A Sky Blue Lilac Owl Butterfly, six butterflies that have nothing in common, save friendship; at last.

* * *

**I know this is is short but it's only a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Beginning of Vestia

**Author's Note:**

**I will be writing a short chapter on each butterfly's past. These are totally optional to read but will help you have some schema on what each butterfly has been through, so have fun!**

* * *

Imagine the perfect family. You've got a mom, a dad, and the kids, sitting serenely on the living room couch watching television. That's what Vestia's family looked like. Except they they weren't on a living room couch. And they weren't watching television.

Flashback: Setting: Park

_"Mom, mom, mom! Look what I did!" Little Vestia, barely out of her caterpillar stage screamed, showing of her proud, makeshift cocoon, (Golden butterflies need to practice building their exquisite cocoons to get ready for metamorphosis season.)_

_ "That's great Vestia!" Her mother, a Flying Brush butterfly called. (a different species of golden butterfly)_

_ "One day, Vestia you __**will **__become the best cocoon-builder any butterfly has ever seen!" Her father, a Color Sonnet butterfly chuckled._  
_(a different species of golden butterflies) Vestia blushed modestly and laughed as her parents and her enjoyed this happy moment._

Vestia sighed as she reminisced on those joyous moments as she tried hard not think of what happened sorrowfully after that.

_ "__**Caw!**__**Caw!" **__A crow blue-striped circled above them, it's coloring as black as midnight,and as bright as the sky. _

_ "Crow!" Vestia's father called as he and and his mother rushed to a bed of yellow pansies. _

_Vestia, too petrified and scared to move, stood there, her mouth agape as the crow spiraled closer. "Vestiaaaa!" Her_

f_ather called out, lunging to save the baby caterpillar right before she got snatched up by the crow. Her father (with Vestia_

_in his hands) zig-zagged across the flower patch, the crow hot on his heels. Vestia's father dropped her on a nearby rock_

_and flew swiftly ahead. Little did he see the crow sneak up behind him, gobbling him up quickly. All was silent, as the crow_

_flew away, satisfied with his meal._

_ Vestia's mother crawled up from the depths calling  
_

_"Where is he! Where is he!?" Vestia looked sullenly and said  
_

_"Mommy, the crow took him,"  
_

_"What!? The couldn't have taken him! He was much to fast to go!" Vestia's mother sobbed. Then, her usual pretty lavender eyes took on an alarming shade of red, and her pupils dilated, "I **will** destroy that idiot of a crow!"_

_"Mother, don't do this!"  
_

_"Hush, you!" her mother snapped harshly. Vestia was taken aback by the tone her mother used, she had never used such a horrid tone. "Today is the beginning of a new era, Vestia, that crow will **pay**! It will die!" Vestia's mother swooped away without a second glance at her daughter's terrified expression.  
_

_"She's turned into a monster," Vestia murmured.  
_

Little did Vestia know her mother was going to get a lot worse than what she was already was.

**_2 Months after the "Incident"(In human years, Vesta's about 12 or 13)_**

_"Vestiaaaaaa!" A shrill voice echoed through Vestia's small, dandelion bedroom, much smaller than the rest of her family's giant water lily mansion.  
_

_"Yes mother?"  
_

_"Get me some of that real good nectar, the expensive kind, will you? Her mother snapped.  
_

_"Mother, we don't have anymore, you drank the last half-gallon in your Super-lite Nectar-Butter creme-Carmel-Sugar Fat-Veggie Shortening-Super Smoothie-Waist Reducing-Fat Melting-Cholesterol Reducing (even though it does just the opposite) Super Smooth, Creamy Smoothie just an hour ago!" Vestia whined._

_"Well, go get me more!" Her mother lashed out. "I must look even more beautiful then the best models!" _

_One of the best models were Vestia. She had grown into one of the most beautiful butterflies in the whole Golden Butterfly clan. She had been born into the **sparkly** pink garnet that stood for magic of the heart, soul, and fashion. She had conquered many famous butterfly models in worldwide competitions and was envied by all. Maybe her social life was good, but her family life wasn't.  
_

_Vestia had taken up the role of the maid in her house. Her mother, had just been divorced sixty-seven times, trying to find the perfect husband, just like Vestia's father. She had mothered two more children, and spoiled them rotten, ignoring Vestia, in all her beauty. Her mother had grown fat, and lazy, but her husband was devoted to her, no matter what the costs. Vestia's mother longed to be beautiful and tried everything to become that. Potions, drugs, and medications, and had become addicted to them. Her mother, and her daughters treated Vestia like garbage. Vestia's step (x67) father was hardly around, and when he was, he was never any help to their endless taunting.  
_

_Vestia sighed as she fluttered over to the Poppy General Store. She tapped on the counter,as the cashier came up.  
_

_"One pack of six-half-gallon packs of "Merchant's Gold" nectar please," Vestia said politely. The cashier gave her a puzzled expression._

_"The expensive kind? That's your-" He stopped to look at his notebook. "-99th time today you bought that! Are you sure you can afford it? It's 425 flores a pack!" Vestia nodded sadly._

_"It's for my mother," she said.  
_

_"Lady Granda Gorscopo Fabulouso?" The cashier shook his head "She was such a kind butterfly, ever since her husband's death-" He shook his head, upset. "She's really changed, I heard she's gotten married and divorced over forty-seven times!" as he handed her package.  
_

_"So I see word gets around fast," Vestia murmured sarcastically, as she grabbed her package with one of her six arms._

_"Adios amigos!" The kind cashier called as Vestia exited the General Store. Vestia fluttered around a bit, before coming to Swallow's Pond, where her fake family's over-sized lily mansion was floating along. She pushed open the petal door, and dropped her package on her cereal-box counter, grabbed a half-gallon jug and headed over to the sun room, where her mother and sisters were lounging._

_"Took you long enough," Her sister Kailia smirked, rolling her eyes. Her other sister, Mirika, took a sip a her nectar, and immediately spit it out.  
_

_"Ewww! You didn't dilute mine in sage water!" She whined. Vestia rolled her eyes, as she looked at her sisters and mother's bulging abdomens. Sage water wasn't going to help stop **that**. Maybe some hard-core exercise, and maybe some **major** intense plastic-surgery, ad such forth would ever make them look about as beautiful...as a flea.  
_

_"Vestia, would you be a dear, and mix this with a little soy milk before we all get sick of this horrible drink you brought for us? Are you sure you didn't contaminate this with all your germs?" Her mother sniffed pointedly, as Kailia and Mirika snickered. _

_"Yes, mother," Vestia sighed, as she flew to the kitchen. She fluttered over to the fridge, and saw a note stuck to it, with a sparkly magnet. Vestia bent down a peered closer.  
_

_**Moonlit Meadows Middle School presents...**  
_

_**The Moonlight Glow Prom!  
**_

_**All butterflies attending Moonlit Meadows Middle School are welcome  
**_

_**to join in on all the fun! The tickets are 125 flores, but for 2, they are  
**_

_**only 99 flores, so bring a date and let's get this party started!  
**_

_In small print at the bottom, it said:  
_**_  
Jordyn Greenwaters will be appearing as a guest at the prom, so ladies;be sure  
_**

_**to look your best!**  
_

_Vestia gasped in surprise; Jordyn Greenwaters was a famous performer on BTV (MTV) and all the girls drooled for his hand. To be his date for the prom would be...amazing! And she attended Moonlit Meadows Middle School! It would be a dream come true just to attend the dance! Vestia shook her head in sorrow. Even though her greatest desire would be to attend the dance, she knew she would have to work that night. Unless...maybe her mother would let her take the day off! It was the perfect plan!_

_"Vestia! Where are those smoothies!" Vestia's mother's shrill voice echoed through the petal-thin walls of the lily.  
_

_"Almost done!" Vestia called hurriedly, as she quickly added whole-fat soy milk to her mother's smoothie, sage water to Mirika's smoothie, and chocolate milk mixed with heavy creme to Kailia's and grabbed the flyer;she swiftly flew down the corridor, and back to the sun room. "Here you go," Vestia placed a thimble cup in each girl's waiting hand.  
_

_"Ahh..." Vestia's mother said as she eased her chair into recline.  
_

_"Umm... mother, can I ask you something? It's important," Vestia asked.  
_

_"Then so be it," Vestia then showed her mother the flyer and her sisters pushed their way to get a better look.  
_

_"Jordyn Greenwaters! He is so hawt! I bet he's gonna ask _**_me _**_to dance with him!" Mirika said dreamily._

_"Nuh-uh! He's gonna ask me!" Kailia shot back.  
_

_"No, **me!**"  
_

_"Nuh-uh! **Me!**" This went on for another couple minutes before her mother stopped them with:  
_

_"Girls, stop this foolish behavior immediately!"  
_

_"So...uh mother, can I go? I know I'm working and all but-" Vestia started.  
_

_"You will stay home and work! A dance is no excuse for you, young lady!" Vestia's mother snapped.  
_

_"But-"  
_

_"No buts, now shoo, shoo! Go do the things immature little girls like you, do! Shoo!" Vestia's mother flapped her fingers as if she was swatting an annoying fly.  
_

_"Yes mother," Vestia said sullenly, heartbroken as she fluttered away and got to work cleaning pots and pans.  
_

_Two weeks later-The day of the dance  
_

_"You **look** marvelous!" Vestia exclaimed as Kailia exited out of her wardrobe.  
_

_"Yes, don't I? No thanks to you!" Kailia said pointedly, smoothing out her gown. Kailia was wearing a floor-length lavender dress that was made of silk from the best silkworm weaver ever known. It had taken Vestia some mighty persuasion to get the silkworm to weave the silk, into a dress form. Mirikia was dress was equally beautiful, made of a leather hind of a jackal (which took Vestia ages to find), dyed blue, and was knee-length. They were each wore silver-spun gloves made of petals of the gold-leaf buzzer plant, rare cousin of milkweed. _

_They both, and their mother, who had taken a beautification class, readily fluttered away.  
_

_"We''ll be back at midnight!" Vestia's mother called back. Vestia flapped to the kitchen, and singing softly; washed the dishes. Minutes later, as she got ready to wipe the floor, she caught a look of her reflection in the rippling water in the bucket. Her wings. They were magnificent. Many shades of pinks and purples, violets and gold were spread across her wings in a strikingly beautiful pattern. A drop of water collided with her water bucket.** Plink!** Vestia realized she was crying, and she let the tears fall, making no intention of wiping them away.  
_

_"Oh father, I wish you were here," Vestia sobbed, sadly. She remembered that day, when she had gotten him killed. If she hadn't just stood there, blinking like an idiot, he would still be alive, ready to comfort her. If he was alive, she wouldn't need comforting, everything would be normal. She wouldn't have sixty-seven step-dads, or a physco pair of sisters, and a lunatic mother. And she wouldn't have to do the maid's work. Sure, they wouldn't be as rich, but they'd be a family. And family mattered the most.  
_

_Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Vestia flitted to door and opened it on its petal hinges. She was surprised at who she saw. "Girls! Wha-what are you doing here! Your supposed to be at the dance!" It was her friends, Migore, Terraina, Mikia, Thalia, and Artemia. Migore fluttered through the doorway shouting:  
_

_"Honey girl, we **knew** your momma wa-n't gunna let 'cha go to da dance! But- we've got newsflash for you girlfriend! You are going, and that's that!"  
_

_"What! I can't go! I'm supposed to be working! Plus, I don't have anything to wear to the dance!" Vestia interjected.  
_

_"Well, um, we can fix that," Thalia said quietly, said twirling the long strap on her silk-lined make-up bag.  
_

_"Yeah, and were magical, right? We should be able to conjure up some kinda spell," Terraina said, as Mikia nodded ecstatically.  
_

_"Me and Terraina brought some spell books; my mom had when she was studying Spell-ology."  
_

_"Great! That's great! Now since were all dressed 'n' ready, let's "glitz up" our 'gal Vestia!" Migore exclaimed.  
_

_Migore was wearing a soft blue cashmere dress that went past her toes and was embroidered with fancy flowers in cerulean thread. Terraina was wearing knee-length, bright pink dress that was draped over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. It had a thick gold band at the waist-line and had ruffles at the hem. Thalia had a sheer gold dress that was just-above her knees and had a vein-like pattern throughout, in lavender. Mikia was wearing a dress that was pale pink and was made of a sheer shimmery material. The ends were carefully ruffled and lined with an iridescent gold, and it had thin straps, and were barely visible. Artemia was wearing a dark mauve dress that was made of silk, with bands of gold and pink, and were right below her knees.  
_

_The girls pushed Vestia into a chair and began working on her. They brushed her cheeks with a pale pink blush, that was hinted with gold. Her lips were painted with bright pink lipstick and were glossed with strawberry shortcake scented lip gloss. They brushed her face with foundation and lined her eyes with kohl eyeliner. Lastly, they decorated her eyes with a thick layer of mascara. Vestia never looked as beautiful.  
_

_"Now, time for the dress!" said Thalia, her voice, barely above a whisper.  
_

_Mikia and Terraina rolled out an exquisite dress, that they had just touched up on, with a little magic. The dress was pure gold silk and had a purple ruffle on the hem, it was just-above knee length, and it was embroidered completely in flowers that seemed to glow in the light. The whole dress shimmered heavily with glitter and to top it all off, it came with a matching masquerade mask. Lastly, there were a pair of sparkly, moon shaped earrings in a plush velvet pillow.  
_

_"Girls, it's beautiful! How can I ever thank you!" Vestia sobbed, trying not to ruin her makeup.  
_

_"Ah, it was nothin' " Migore said modestly. "C'mon, let's go!"  
_

_Together, arm in arm, the girls fluttered to the school building.  
_

_"Whoa..." the friends said in unison.  
_

_The school building had been transformed. There were strobe lights around the doorways and a velveteen red carpet rolled out in front of the main entrance.  
_

_"Gosh, we don't have tickets!" Mikia whispered. Terraina smirked and pulled out six golden tickets out of her purse._

_"OMG! Terraina you did **not** get us tickets, did you?!" Vestia screamed.  
_

_"Oh yes I did, sista!" Terraina said, as she passed out the tickets.  
_

_As they handed their tickets to the ticket-master they were in awe of the inside school building. It had a dance floor, that was large and black, covered in sparkles. There were glittery silver balloons everywhere. A long table draped in a silky white tablecloth in the far corner; was piled high with fifteen different flavors of "Merchant's Gold" nectar and many different types of teacakes, shortbread and cookies. But the one thing that stood out most among the rare-flavored nectars and ancient-recipe teacakes was a heavenly chocolate fountain. It had a crystal base with fresh cacao bean puree, that was nurtured into a rich, smooth milk chocolate, where most people were crowding around.  
_

_It was an understatement to say these six were the most beautifulest party guest anyone had seen. All eyes were on Migore, Terraina, Thalia, Artemia, Mikia and Vestia, though no one knew who she was. Whispers were sent around saying "who is she?" and "wow, so, beautiful" Vestia had no idea that they were talking to her. As her friends were quickly swept away by many charming butterfly men, Vestia found herself all alone.  
_

_"It's hard to be different isn't it?" a chivalrous voice said from behind her. Vestia slowly turned around, scared at what she might saw. Her fright turned to surprise as she saw Jordyn Greenwaters, as handsome as ever, standing behind her, looking at her intently.  
_

_"Jordyn Greenwaters!" Vestia squealed, surprised.  
_

_"Yeah, I guess my disguise doesn't do a good job at hiding who I am," Jordyn blushed.  
_

_"I don't any disguise could hide a face as famous as yours," Vestia countered, smiling.  
_

_"Ya think?" Jordyn smiled back.  
_

_"Jordyn! Hurry now, your not supposed to be mingling with the party guests, your strictly on business! Now hurry up to the top of the stairs, look like a pretty boy, do you "crowd and paparazzi" routine and come back to get awed by girls!" A haughty voice cut through his words. A stout looking ladybug pushed through the crowd to get to Jordyn.  
_

_"Yes Roanne," Jordyn sighed. "Nice meeting you!" He called to Vestia. Vestia, embarrassed, hurried the opposite direction as Jordyn called "Hey, I didn't get your name! Or number!" Suddenly a thunderous voice called from the stairs. _

_"Aaand now presenting... Jordyn Greenwaters!" Jordyn slowly walked down the stairs, putting on a forced smile and pathetically waving and shouting _

_"Hey Moonlit Meadows Middle School! Are you ready to rock?!" As Jordyn walked down the stairs, the anonymous voice stated random facts about Jordyn, including he was single,(which got a big shout-out from the girls)which made Vestia's heart flutter. As he got to the end of the long staircase, he was mobbed by tons of girls, saying they would be his girlfriend, and and signing thousands of autographs. Vestia texted her friends saying that she would have to leave at 12:00  
_

_Her text:**  
**_

_**Hey gfs! I gtg at 11:45 kkz? Mom+sis(s) will b home by 12:00. U guys stay here. I no u guy good par-tay! c u soon!**  
_

_**xoxo,  
**_

_**VestGirl009900  
**_

_ She set an alarm on her phone and looked at the time. 11:35!? She'd only have ten minutes left at the dance! Vestia walked out to the rose garden, taking care not to step on any roses.  
_

_"Hey, wait up!"_

_Vestia turned around to see Jordyn. "Sorry about that," he panted, fluttering in step with her.  
_

_"Sorry about what?" Vestia asked curiously. Jordyn turned to look at her confusedly.  
_

_"For...you know, Roanne, and the stupid mob of girls, and all,"  
_

_"Oh, that's OK, your a star and all, right?" Vestia smiled. A buzz came from her purse pocket. She slid out her bPhone (iPhone) and checked to see a text from Migore.  
_

_Migore's Text:  
_

_**Oh no you don't V! Were comin' w/ u!**  
_

_"Who's that?" Jordyn leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look. "Whose Migore?"  
_

_"Migore is one of my best friends," Vestia smiled happily.  
_

_"Hmm...so, tell me about them. Your friends I mean."  
_

_"Well, first there's Migore, she's got spunk, and a lot of it, and she loves to gossip;she's really loud, but that makes her all the more fun to hang out with, and there's Terraina, she's beautiful, and has a very optimistic personality;she can make anybody feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Oh, and then there's Mikia, she's quiet sometimes, but when you get her talking, it's hard to stop her, she takes modeling classes with me, and she's pretty good at it. Hmm...then there's Thalia,, poor girl, she's ever so quiet because neither of her parents are golden butterflies (her great-great-great-great-great-great-great great x89 grandfather was a golden butterfly, yet she's the first in her family for over a century to have gold coloring on her) and she doesn't have as much gold as most golden butterflies and she's so embarrassed, and then there's Artemia, she's so very brainy, and she's knows so much, and she's got a great voice."  
_

_"You have a lot of friends!" Jordyn said truthfully.  
_

_"What about you? You must have a lot of friends, being a celebrity and all,"  
_

_"Well...yeah, I guess, but everyone just wants to be my friend just because I am a celebrity! No one ever wants to be friends with me because of who I am, just, I look and all," Jordyn said, shyly.  
_

_Vestia was very surprised as she took all her information in. Then, without thinking, she said  
_

_"Well I could be your fri-" Suddenly, her phone started beeping crazily and **Go home! **flashed up on the screen. "Oh! I really got to go!" Vestia said hurriedly, without realizing she dropped her phone by mistake.  
_

_"Hey! I didn't get you name! Wait up!" Jordyn called after her.  
_

_Vestia nervously flew down the stairs at rapid speed, just wanting to be phone, with Jordyn standing at the top, his mouth agape.  
_

_Minutes later, Vestia flew into her water lily, changed into her home work dress, and scurried to the kitchen. 11:57! She had made it! Quickly, she grabbed some pots and pans and began scrubbing them with a fuzzy leaf rag. Immediately after, Vestia's mother stormed in, with the her sisters in tow.  
_

_"How was the dance, you two?" Vestia asked politely, ignoring the fact she had been at the dance just minutes ago.  
_

_"Fine, but there was a beautiful mysterious girl, and she stole away all of Jordyn's time, when he should've been swooning and fawning over **me**!" Kailia pouted.  
_

_"Yeah, and like, when the mysterious girl like, left, Jordyn looked like he was like, gonna, like, you know, like, cry!" Mirika griped, as Vestia hid a smile.  
_

_"Girls, I understand that, the dance didn't work out for you, but I want you all to go to sleep, while I try some of these beautification tricks" Vestia's mother scolded. Kailia and Mirika understood that their mother was serious and fluttered upstairs, as Vestia's mother flew to her sun room, ignoring Vestia completely. Vestia sighed in relief, as she sleepily, fluttered upstairs to sleep.  
_

_The Next Day:  
_

_Vestia awoke to a knock on the front door.  
_

_"I'll get it!" Kailia yelped, flying to the door. When she opened the door, she squealed "Jordyn Greenwaters!" and immediately beg smoothing out her nightdress, as Mirika fluttered to the door, dressed in fancy clothes.  
_

_"Hi ladies, may I come in?" Jordyn asked smoothly, ignoring the fact that the two were fawning over **him**.  
_

_"Yeah sure!" Mirika yelped, letting him in. She flirtatiously, draped herself over the couch, trying to look like a supermodel, as Vestia spied on them in a peephole, through the kitchen. _

_"Umm... the reason I came here was because-" Jordyn started._

_"You wanted to see me!" Kailia screamed happily._

_"Eh, no. Actually I wanted to see if this belonged to any of you," Jordyn said, as she showed Vestia's bPhone The twins eyes dilated as Mirika shouted:_

_"That's Vesti-" She stopped when she was jabbed in the ribs by Kailia as she interjected and said:  
"Jordyn!" she cooed. "How did you find my cell phone!" Vestia gasped inwardly as Jordyn looked skeptically at Kailia._

_"Uh, I don't think this belongs to you" Jordyn said as he diverted his attention to Mirika, leaving Kailia pouting. Vestia fluttered upstairs and thought of a plan so Jordyn wouldn't bring her cell phone to a different house when he was done with Mirika and Kailia. She pretended she had just woken up and stormed downstairs, and pretended to be angry, as if Mirika had taken her cell phone.  
_

_"OOOhhhhh! Mirika! What did you do with it!" Vestia called downstairs angrily.  
_

_"What?!" Mirikia called back. Vestia reached the bottom step.  
_

_"You know what! You took my bPhone, probably just to read my texts!" Jordyn and Kailia looked interested in this conversation.  
_

_"Hey Vestia! Did you lose **this** cell phone?" Kailia called, deviousuly, showing Vestia's cell phone. Vestia plastered a fake smile on her face and shouted:  
"Hey yeah! Were did you find it?"  
_

_"It's funny how," Kailia said, circling Vestia, "Jordyn, found your cell phone at the dance, when you were supposed to be home? Working? Or did you? Go to the dance?" Kailia cackled. Vestia gulped, and took a step forward.  
_

_"Yes Kaila, I did go to the dance," _

_Mirikia gasped  
_

_Vestia stepped closer and continued "And you know what? I don't care even if my own mother kicks me out of this house. 'Cause you know what? I don't care!" Vestia was really heated now.  
_

_"Well, who's going to take care of you? Who're you gonna stay with? Huh? Huh? Answer me **that**!" Mirika and Kailia countered. Vestia gasped. She hadn't thought of that! Suddenly, Jordyn intervened._

_"She's got some really great friends who could take her in," Jordyn smiled and winked at Vestia. Kailia and Mirika soon got angry and got defeated, and stormed upstairs and ran to tell their mother.  
_

_2 Weeks later: At the door of Artemia's house: (IN THE PRESENT)  
_

"Thanks for helping me pack and find this place," Vestia said, as she hugged Jordyn good-bye (they had started dating immediately after the incident)

"Hey," Jordyn shrugged. "It. Was nothin'" Jordyn had to go on a 1-year tour to go make a movie, and was spending his few days in Moonlit Meadows helping Vestia pack and get ready to move into Terraina's giant, ruby-colored, poppy mansion.

"Bye Jordyn!" she called as he flew away.

"See ya Vestia!" He called back. Vestia turned around to see Terraina coming out from her house, squealing

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What's wrong T?"

"Only the best thing ever!" Vestia pondered on what could be so important. Could it be...?

"A movie star asked you out?" Vestia asked.

"That's only a dream that came true for **you**, Vestia! But that would be awesome..." Terraina said. "But that's not it! You know your mom? Lady Granda Gorscopo Fabulouso...? Well, guess what? A blue-crested crow ate her, swallowed her whole!"

"Really?" Vestia questioned, excited.

"Yeah, it's even in the Butterfly Times!"

"Woo-hoo! Score!" Vestia yelled as she high-fived Terraina.

"So now, my parents are **your **legal guardians! Even though we have no relation! And that means...drum-roll please...You will be sort of like my sister!"

"That's great Terraina! As my mother would say "let's drink [nectar] to that!" She laughed along with Terraina, and they approached Terrain's poppy mansion. Terraina squeezed one of Vestia's hands and said

"Ready to start your new life?"

"It's already started." Vestia smiled

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whew! That was a long one-4.578 words [excluding this] I know I said this would be short but-I lied! Sorry! This one took me abut a week to write, but don't expect a chapter next week, next week, I'm working on my TLK stories, so don't forget to check out those! Thanks for reading and c u soon! Btw,  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the butterflies, some of the lines are from Goddess Girls, and A Cinderella Story, and so is some of the plot.  
**

**Yes, I know, it sounds alot like a modern cinderella!  
**


End file.
